Pretty toddler cuties
by YMCbAde
Summary: Spencer, Emily, Hanna and Aria are all toddlers. The four year old liars have different chapters each. Will A come up in their brains? I am planning six or seven chapters. There will be a cliffhanger on the end of every chapter and so far I have four chapters! I need two reviews to carry on! The liars don't meet until the sixth chapter and yes Alison is involved in their group!
1. Spencer's childhood

**Hi, I have seen my poll and it is a draw between Pll and victorious. I will write one for each and this is my Pll one! I won't explain what happens as it said it in the summary!**

 **knowone's POV**

" Can I go see Mewissa," asked four year old Spencer now bothering to at least try to lift her little chin onto the table.

" Ok, but don't distract her from tidying her room. Also, tell her that she has her times table test tomorrow and she hasn't practised yet so ask nicely to practice," asked their mum looking at Spencer while cutting a slice of bread out of a large loaf. Spencer smiled and started heading to her destination.

*knock knock*

" Yes?"

"it's Spwencer, can me come in," asked Spencer peeping her eye through the key hole catching a glimpse of Melissa on her bed. She had obviously finished her tidying and was reading the Frozen movie book. Instead of answering the word everyone says :yes, she opened the door finding her sister staring up at her like a hero. Slamming herself against Melissa, Spencer started a hug.

"Mummy said you need to do your times tables," Spencer reported as she walked past Melissa.

"*sigh* ok, tell her I need to play sims **freeplay** first," Melissa responded looking down.

Spencer rushed out of Melissa's room and down to the TV. Jumping onto the sofa, she picked up the big mote control and started pressing the change channel button. Even though she looked like she was making a choice, she wasn't. Spencer was one of those toddlers who just flicked the channels over and over because she liked pressing buttons.

After a while, she finally fell asleep with her long hair hanging of the tall sofa. Melissa walked in with her timetable book and lightly took the remote control out of Spencer's hand and turned of the TV.

 **Authors note: At this stage, Jason is still living next to Spencer like in season two and their parents are enemies.**

Jason knocked on the door and the dad opened it.

"Jason, what do you want?"

" To say hello to my dad," Jason responded.

" Well, hello."

" Also, me and Ali can't ride our bikes as our drive has the car on it and your car is not there, so can we use your drive?"

"Sure," answered the dad looking Jason in the eye. Jason left the door to tell Alison that they've got more room.

" Dad, is Jason your son?"


	2. Aria's childhood

Hi! **Wow, I already have one review! I'm sorry it was short it was just that I was already losing the idea of the story and I had a perfect plan for it! I know that chapter didn't really link to the story as Melissa didn't know about Jason in the** episodes. **So, now it is Aria's child hood! I will try to make it as long as possible!**

 **Knowone's POV**

Four year old Aria **stared** at her mother for a good five minutes.

" Are you okay Aria," asked Aria's mum noticing the way she was looking at her she was thinking of something. Aria nodded while picking up a biscuit.

" I'm going to watch TV," Aria stated as she shuffled of the tall chair and made her way to the lounge.

" Teenagers have been getting stalker notes from a person who is called A. After their friend went missing, it all started...," reported the TV. Mike crawled into the room.

" Mike, do you believe in unicorns?" Mike shook his head.

" Dragons?" Mike nodded while gurgling so much his dummy dropped out of his mouth. Mike was quite big for his size and Aria is quite small for her size. There is a centre metre between them which is why they are so close.

" Mike, do you know who A is?" Mike shuddered and crawled of. Aria thought for a moment. Then, the TV showed the messages. Messages like:

Two **liars under the same roof, you're making this to easy, A**

Aria thought what it might be like for the poor teens going through that even though she had not been told what a stalker was. Her mum's phone went off and she picked it up:

" Hello?"

" Hi, is this Ella Motgomari?"

" No, this is Princess Cinderella," Aria made up having the time of her life!

" Well, could you get her please?"

" No."

" What was your name again?"

"Ari... I mean Lady Gaga."

" Are you sure?"

"Yes," Aria **comfermed.**

"What is your name," Aria asked getting a bit bored.

"Justin."

" From Something Special," Aria asked but the poor man on the other side had not been given time to say no. Aria called her mum saying Justin from Something Special is calling.

" Hi Justin, I'm very sorry about that," Aria's mum apologised as her voice faded. Aria couldn't understand what she had done wrong as she thought her mum would be pleased. Mike returned with a book. Handing it up to Aria, he sat up.

" Mike, I can't read yet! But I can look at pictures?" Mike nodded his head a couple of times.

" Byron, where have you been?"

" Work," he responded to Ella panicking a little bit for excuses. Ella nodded and carried on making lunch.

" you know, you should spend more time with the family,"

" You know I wish I could, but work," he answered sighing. Ella nodded. She was going to arrange something. A family day something.

"I know! You have a break on Thursday," Ella thought as she was booking a day of that day.

"No I don't," he said checking his timetable in his head. Ella explained how she just booked him one and he smiled.

" Tomorrow I need to take Mike to nursery and Aria to school," Ella explained with a one second pause in between ready for the next speech.

"I'm sure they would love it if there dad came to pick them up? Especially as it is Aria's birthday?"

"Sure," Byron agreed taking in what he was saying."

"Daddy! Mike stole my necklace! He won't give it back," Aria calked telling her parents like it was some kind of crime.

"I'm just going to...," Mike directed using his fingers. Ella nodded.

"Coming Aria!"

 **THE NEXT DAY In the car:**

"Today, as it's Aria's birthday, Daddy is going to pick you up!"

"Yay," the kids screamed in perfect time. Ella went to drop of Mike first and told Aria to come. As soon as Ella and Aria sat back in the car, she spoke.

"Do you think Mike is stealing quite a lot?"

"Mum, it was only one thing! It's no lwike he stole a house!" Ella nodded and laughed at the way she said like. Comforting herself she said:

"Me and your dad have got you a really important present, can you guess what it is?"

" Well, unless you give me any clues?"

" Aria," Her mum said as it was a joke. Finally, she parked in the school car park and Aria rushed out over to her friend Alison. Ella watched as Alison handed her a present. Smiling, she drove a way.

 **HOME TIME**

Byron picked up Aria first. He was in a rush as the school had called Mike's dad to hurry. Putting his foot on the exelarater, he speeded of.

"Ah, Mike's family! You must be his cousin," the nursery woman guessed.

" Sister," Aria corrected. She may be small but she was definitely confident for her age.

" Well, could you go wait in the playroom," the woman asked and Aria smiled and happily skipped of.

"Would you care to take a seat," the woman offered to Byron as he sat down.

"Mike stole someone's toy today and we had to make him give it back," the woman explained sadly. Byron apologised and left. He told the woman Mike will have a warning and telling of. She thanked him and told him where Mike was. Collecting Mike, he had a word with him.

"Mike, I heard you stole someone's toy today and you need to stop stealing," the dad reported. Mike nodded and got up. Around the door, Aria was listening. With worried eyes, she sighed at what her brother had done.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Aria! Happy birthday to you," everyone sang as she blew the Disney princess cake candles down.

"Here is your main present!" Aria excitedly unwrapped it to a camera.

" We knew you are always saying take a picture of the view so we thought you could do it yourself," Ella explained smiling every moment at her daughter's face and excitment. Mike picked the camera up and ran with it.

"MIKE!"

 **So that is Aria's childhood! I am going to update when I get one more review!**


	3. Hanna's childhood

**So this is Hanna's childhood! As one of my viewers asked, yes I will do little Ali! Also, as the other asked, on the last chapter there will be a surprise and it linked to your review!**

Mona and Hanna are playing in Hanna's room.

"Can my doll meet the prince," asked Hanna.

"They can both meet the prince," Mona agreed not wanting to start a ridiculous argument over who meets the prince. They giggled as Mona's mum came to pick up Mona. The two four year olds could hear Mona's mum talking to Hanna's mum in the hall. After their short conversation, Mona's mum wondered up the stairs."Hide," Hanna warned as Mona crawled under her bed.

"Where's Mona," Mona's mum asked going along with it as you could see Mona's leg sticking out of the bed.

"She went to Hawaii," Hanna made up not wanting her friend to go home.

"Okay, I will pick her up on Friday then," Mona's mum carried on waiting for Hanna to figure out the catch.

"It is Friday," Hana laughed and in that laughter you could hear Mona laugh as well.

After a lot of perswading, Mona finally went home leaving Hanna with her dolls. She sighed. Why couldn't she not be an only child? Mona had a brother to play with but she had to wait for Mona to come round. Falling asleep on the floor, Hanna rested her eyes and spread out her legs. She always fell asleep like that and she couldn't help it. Her cousins were coming round in a minute and she was still asleep. When she did wake up she found her two twin cousins looking at her in her room, making fun of HER dolls. In that short space of time she decided she wanted a baby sister not brother.

"I forgot my lipstick," mimicked the doll as he kept on pressing the button.

"Stop it Eben!"

"How will I fit in the carridge as my dress is so big," the other twin also added in his girl voice.

"You too Harrison!"

"But Hanna, we're older than you so we can do what we want and you are younger so you have to sit in your high chair and watch," demanded Eben with a snarl on his face. Hanna just left and went down to see the parents.

"You ok Hanna," asked Ashley.

"Yeah," answered Hanna taking a seat. After a minute the twins came rushing down the steep stairs.

"Hanna pushed Eben off the bed!"

"No I did not!"

"Hanna, maybe we should invite Mona so you are not on your own," thought Ashley. Hanna nodded excitedly.

"Hi Hanna," Mona shouted excitedly,"do you want to play dolls?"

"We could play Frozen sing along," Hanna suggested as the boys groaned imagining the noise. Mona nodded and they ran of. Just before they shut the lounge door, Hanna slammed a no boys allowed sign on the door from last time they visited.

"Let it go," sang the girls smiling the whole time. Outside Hanna heard the twins laughing outside. Furiously, Hanna put down her microphone and opened the lounge door. As soon as she opened it, a water balloon emptied all over her. Screaming, Hanna started crying. Mona walked out and another water balloon fell on her and she did the same.

"Right! Go sit in the car," instructed Hanna's aunt who's name was Emma. The boys mumbled something under their breath and went to sit in the car. Mona and Hanna had a great time pulling faces through the car window and making the boys jump. When Eben got distracted on his tablet, Hanna pulled a face through the window. This made him scream out in fright and this made the girls laugh even more. After a while, the girls got board and Mona went home.

"Han? My brother's daughter has come in," reported Ashley hoping Hanna would come down stairs.

"Coming!" Hanna rushed now stairs excited to meet a new friend.

"Hi, Wi'm Wemily," introduced Emily.

"Sorry, Emily is still learning how to talk properly," apologised the dad,"her name is Emily."

"I'm a single child as in I have no siblings," explained Emily.

"I am aswell!"

"Do you like dolls," Hanna asked Emily wondering if they could play the kid loving game. Emily nodded her head almost like a signed because halfway through the nod, they ran upstairs leaving the grown-ups alone to talk.

"So, how's it doing?"

"Good," answered Ashley.

"I mean it's hard as Tom is always away, but I'm trying to search for answers, you know?"

"Answers for what?"

"Tom says he's going to work but he works as a banker and his job shift is six hours but he is coming home after eight hours. Then he always says there was a break in and it would be on the news," finished Ashley handing her brother a mug of tea. Wayne just nodded at his sisters worry trying to think of how to encourage her.

"Mummy! Princess Emma fell out the window," screamed Hanna explaining how they were playing Rapunzel. Ashley nodded and stood up to retrieve it.

"No, I will get it. Hanna, where is it?"

"Over there," pointed Hanna and Wayne headed to get it.

" My daddy's a hero," screamed Emily out of the window as she stared down at her dad's head. Returning the doll to Hanna, Wayne suggested another game.

"How about snakes and ladders," he suggested and as soon as he finished Hanna jumped up and down in excitement and ran to get the followed as eager as Hanna was. In the distance, you could here them deciding who was player one and player two but they agreed so quickly and quietly, you could not here the rest. Hanna's dad came home. But eight hours late.

"Ashley, I think I should tell you something..."

 **So that is it! This may seem short but it is one thousand words as it took me a day! After you have reviewed how many reviews I ask for it may take a while for me to update as each chapter is one thousand words long each! I need two more reviews to carry on!**


	4. Emily's childhood

**Hi! Thanks for getting me two reviews! Here we go:**

Emily stared out of the window. One minute, two minutes.

"Emily, come here," called Wayne as Emily ran down the stairs at something interesting. Wayne asked Emily if she wanted lunch.

"Oh," Emily said realising it was not so exciting.

"Kidding! Do you want to go to wild pandas," asked Wayne. Wild pandas was a indoor soft play area that Emily loved.

"No kidding," responded Emily with a grin plastered across her face as she headed for the door. Struggling to put her coat on, Wayne helped Emily.

When they arrived, instantly, Emily dragged Wayne over to the tunnel slide and sat at the top.

"Hi, my name is Spencer, what's your's?"

"Emily, dad, you can leave me now I have found a new friend," Emily instructed and the day happily sat down.

"Can you play the Aybweecwee game," asked Spencer.

"No," sadly answered and admitted Emily but to cheer her up, Spencer taught Emily how and they were in fits of laughter.

"Do you want to have a sleep over," asked Emily eagerly. Spencer nodded her head and at that Emily squealed and hugged Spencer very tightly.

"I'm going to ask my dad, do want to ask your mum or dad," asked Emily.

"Sure," they went of in different directions. Finally, Emily came to her dad and asked the question her and Spencer had planned out.

"Em, a sleepover? No. If they want to come round after this they can but they can not if they want to have a sleepover," Wayne expressed, knowing Emily would be tired if she had a sleepover. Emily ran off and smiled at her dad. Why not? He let her have someone round at least.

"Spencer! My dad said no but you are allowed to come round for tea," Emily said quickly hoping that Spencer's parents had said yes. Spencer nodded and told her parents.

IN THE CAR

"Can we have the song let it go," asked Spencer smiling so hard you would think there would have been a rip where her smile went into her cheeks. Wayne did not answer and just put it on.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight," Emily sang.

"Not a foot print to be seen, a kingdom will lie in isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen," sang Spencer. They missed out a couple of lines because every time they sang, they laughed. In the end, they sang all beggining so of the songs and not the ends. Finally, they got there. Running onto the hall floor, the four year old Emily fell. Like all four year olds do, she cried and instantly Spencer stopped playing and got Wayne. Emily's was in a quite grumpy mood so she didn't let her dad see what was wrong until half an hour later she finally gave up. There was a cut in her knee but it was so small, Emily had made it sound like a broken leg with all the screaming. Also, she refused to stand.

"I know Em! You can sit in your inside buggy and Spencer can push you a round," asked Wayne wondering if that would carry on the happiness. Spencer eagerly nodded and pushed the buggy out of the hall and started heading for the stairs.

"Welcome to Spencer's express, we will head to your room," located Spencer trying to go up the stairs. Half an hour later, Emily hopped out and they were still heading for the first stair.

"To get up there, it may be easier if I help and we could be the Emily and Spencer express," asked and offered Emily and Spencer nodded, glad to have some help.

"And push! We got up a step," screamed Spencer screamed in victory and they hugged. Twelve minutes later they carried on as Spencer fell asleep during the hug. They suggested they could sing some TV songs to help them. Half way up the stairs, they both fell asleep and Spencer's mum came to pick asleep Spencer up. When Emily woke up, Spencer was not there and she found this very annoying. Her dad had lifted the buggy down the stairs and she was in bed. It was one o clock in the morning so her dad was asleep. The phone rang oddly and Emily picked it up.

"Hello," asked Emily, putting the phone right by her ear and pushing it on harder.

"Hi, is this somebody that Wayne knows?"

"Yes, but I'm not allowed to talk to strangers," said Emiy remembering what her parents had taught her.

"It's fine! I'm you aunt. I was just wondering is your daddy around?"

"He sleeping. Why?"

"I'm trying to arrange a day for you to play with your cousin Hanna," at this Emily nodded but soon remembered that Ashley couldn't see her.

"Yay!"

"Can you wake your daddy up?"

"Okay!" And with that she put the phone on speaker and told Ashley to scream. Ashley did as she was told and that woke Wayne up.

"Daddy, can Hanna come round," asked Ashley pretending to be Emily.

"Sure Em," and Emily gasped in delight and shut her parents door, turned the phone off and went back to bed.

In the morning Hanna showed up and they played dolls. This time Hanna taught Emily how to do a cart wheel but it didn't work. They made up a routine with Emily's attempt to do a cartwheel and Hanna doing one and that's all they had. They showed this to the parents and Ashley asked where Pam was. At that question, Wayne tried to find something to play in a different room while telling Ashley.

Emily listened and heard:

"She's in Texas and she will come back tomorrow. I am going to Texas in the weekend and Emily doesn't know," explained Wayne not knowing his daughter was behind the door. Emily opened the door and she came in in tears.

 **Hi, so next will be Ali's childhood as you have all been waiting for and I will post it when I get, shall we go for two more reviews? I will update a day after as as I say, all chapters are one thousand words! The bit where Wayne is leaving for a cliffhanger was thought by Olivia13 so make sure to read her PLL stories. I hear she is writing one where they are in the future! The Aybweecwee game is the ABC game where they sing the alphabet and any words with another random letter in are just how they speak :)!**


	5. Alison's childhood

So, **I'm back with another two reviews!**

"Alison, we have more room to play on our bikes," Jason noted Ali and all he got in response was a nod from his little sister. Pushing her foot down on the pedal, she drove of and went onto Spencer's drive. Little did she know, Spencer was watching her from the window wondering who she was. Walking out the door, Spencer got on her scooter and pushed off. Ali smiled and went over to make a new friend.

"Hi, I'm Ali, I'm guessing your Spencer," Ali introduced.

"How do you know?"

"My dad is always talking about the girl next door and how her hair is long," explained Ali remembering her conversation she eavesdropped on between her mum and her dad.

"Do you want to ride our bikes and scooter with eachother," asked Spencer. She only had one friend and that was Emily but that was it.

"Sure. But I'm not very good at all," admitted Alison but little did she know what Spencer would say next.

"Neither am I, but it's not like we are in a competion, I'd it?" Ali shook her head and pushed her foot onto the pedal. Jason got board and went inside and so did Spencer. Ali just sat on her bike waiting for tea time. When she got in the house board from waiting, she saw her mum's phone ring telling her there is a new message coming from a person called Charles. Ali ignored it and deleted the message straight away as she didn't want her mum to stop cooking as it was seven.

"What are you doing with her phone? She told us not to touch it!"

"Sorry. I was just making sure you don't touch it first," Ali replied trying to wind up her brother Jason as much as possible. Just then there was a knock on the door. Alison's mum opened the door to reveal a hopeful Spencer.p

"Spencer, what are you doing here?"

"Can I see Alison please," asked polite Spencer hoping she could ask her friend something.

"It will have to be quick."

"Of course," answered Spencer replaying her speech to Alison in her head one more time. Alison's mum called Ali and she came running to the door to see Spencer. They walked into the garden so Spencer could ask what she had wanted to ask without an grown up questioning why she was here.

"Ali, my sister told me I am a sister to Jason so you are my step sister," reported Spencer. You would probably think she was annoyed but no. She was jumping up and down in excitement the whole speech and as soon as Spencer stopped talking Alison started jumping up and down.

"We're sisters," screamed Ali and they run up to the parents to ask if it is true.

"No! Now I want you two to stay away from each other!" Spencer did as Alison's mum told her and walked into her house. Ali looked at her mum and said Melliss told Spencer so it must be true.

"It is Ali," revealed Jason and he walked into another room. Alison looked at her mum and her mum nodded. Ali was about to pick up the phone to call Spencer when she heard,

"Don't!" That stopped her.

The next day, there was a knock at the door and Spencer's dad was at the door.

"What have I heard about Spencer knowing about Jason?"

"Mellisa told her, not my mum," replied Spencer around her mum.

"Does she know?"

"Yes," truthfully answered Ali's mum now getting board at how many times this has happened and how many conversations they have had. Sighing, Alison's mum sighed and shut the door. But Spencer's dad had had enough and opened the door again.

"Peter," sighed Ali's mum,"we are all tired so just go back to your house."

Walking away, Peter left and was welcomed by a cautious Spencer and Peter just ushered her inside while looking at the house he had just visited.

"Mum, why are you so mean to Peter? What has he ever done to you? I mean the only relation is Jason but I don't get why adults get so angry when they don't like eachother," explained Ali looking all around her surroundings while saying it to see if Peter was looking once again.

"You'll get it when your older, adults break up, you don't ever want to see them again but when they knock on your door and refuse to leave, it brings out the bad on you. Don't ever have that problem, kay?"

"Kay," replied Ali, still. Bit confused about her step father going back and fourth between the houses. Did he want to say he was sorry so Ali's mum could forgive him and say he still has to sit on the naughty step? She didn't know what adults do. Sighing cutely she went to crush Jason's high score on an addictive app about Thomas the tank engine. Oh well, what had she got to loose by waiting?

After about an hour she was still lying in bed playing the app and had not yet crushed Jason's high score at all. This was awful as Jason had been showing off about it for a whole month with poor Ali listening. Sighing, she put her iPad down and went down to see if Jason was playing the app. He wasn't but what he was doing was recieving a gift from Peter. This bought water to Ali's eyes there was no present for her. Jason opened it excitedly and it revealed a daddy's boy braclet and no daddy's girl. They said something about a person named Charles but Ali couldn't quite hear. She stepped forward a bit trying to make herself heard, but she was so light the floorboards didn't creak.

"Who's Charles," asked Ali making herself heard in a different way then before.

 **Hi, this cliffhanger was bought to you by Boris Yeltsin the fanfiction writer. It was written by me. So I need, shall we say four more reviews? Thanks!**


	6. The big meet

Hi! **This may be the last chapter on this story;(. I will put up a poll on what you want me to write about next! Please tell me in reviews if you want me to carry on! All the toddlers meet up in this chapter on their first day of school! Enjoy!**

In Aria's house:

"Mum! I don't want to wear a tie," screamed Aria wondering why she had to wear it.

"It makes you look smart," answered Aria's mum and sighed," You know you read at school." Aria's eyes lit up. Every person she knew could at least read one word. She had always wanted to read and be bright and make new friends! There was one probilem, Aria thought her mum ment you learn how to read on the first day.

"Wait, I have to wear school uniform! Mum, we are in America! My cousins wear there home clothes! Wait, I have to have my hair up! That is so not in the Aria town fashion!"

Ella sighed on the way to Aria's new school as she was complaining about how her tie didn't go with her top and it completely clashed with the skirt. Ella could admit it, Aria's school uniform wasn't the most perfect looking uniform but Aria had to go with it. Apparently, Aria's old friend Alison has lost contact with her. But that is goo"d because Ella wasn't that keen on Alison as she bossed Aria about a lot.

In Spencer's house:

"We're going to be late," cried Veronica with her hands in the air.

"Where are the car keys," asked Peter acting s bit dumb this morning.

"We're going to be... Spencer! What are you still doing in your pyjamas?! Go get dressed! We leave in fifteen minutes," cried Veronica once again stressing out. Mellisa was not there as a friend had offered to take her to school so they could plan there first day.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! We have to wear uniform," screamed Spencer. She as well as Aria could not believe what there school was putting them through. I mean, that tie with the skirt, no way! After a lot of persuading, Spencer had her uniform on, hair up and very upset indeed. They were meant to leave fifteen minutes earlier and Spencer was all laced back. Veronica didn't get why she was so laid back when she would miss a lesson.

In Emily's house:

In this house, Emily was trying to make her mum bring her dad back as he had left two days earlier.

"Emily, go upstairs and get dressed," demanded Pam getting fed up.

"Mum, it's six o clock in the morning," pointed out Emily, fed up because she had to wear uniform. All of Emily's friends she had made before had said they wanted to make new friends. Emily was quite bright as she could do the alphabet, count and speak a tiny bit of French. Thanks to Peppa pig.

"Still, we have to be early," Pam pointed out. She always wanted Emily to have a good day of school. She thought that meant to make her arrive early. Sighing, Emily went upstairs. She took one look at her clothes and screamed:

"Yay! Uniform!" Pam was shocked by this as she had heard that all her friends kids fumed when they found out about the uniform. Emily quickly put it on and then rushed down to have a quick breakfast. Her mum told her to be early, so she was going to be early.

In Hanna's house:

Hanna was already dressed. She had eaten breakfast and was going to leave around the same time as Emily was, early. Packing her school bag, she jumped up and down another time. She had never had a school bag before. This was exciting news to her. New friends, new school AND new school bag. Hanna liked shopping and why she liked all these school stuff were because her and her mum had gone shopping to get them and she had the time of her life.

"Hanna, go get your socks on," Ashley yelled. Hanna looked cutely up from her school bag, smiled, and ran for her socks, so excited she pretended she was super man. She didn't even like super man. After the job was completed, she unlocked the house and sat in the car, waiting for her mum. Yes, she brushed her teeth and hair and put it into a neat high ponytail all by herself. Choosing her music with the remote control, she found Frozen. Smiling widely, she clicked on the ok button.

"Of to school! Wait, you picked Let it go!? Oh no!" Pretended to be shocked Ashley.

Hanna smiled

In Ali's house:

"I do love braclets," showed of Jason the fourth time that day and waved it infront of Ali's face. A single tear dropped from Ali's face as she barged right past him. Getting her good girl old neclace she got when Jason was being bad and she was good.

"Oh, I do love necklaces which have words of truth on," boasted Alison getting her own back. Jason rolled his eyes and walked straight past her. Being even more boastful, she put it on ready for school. Running upstairs to get her home clothes for school, she saw uniform which had sewn letters that she could just about spell out that they said her school's name.

"Mum! I want to wear home clothes," demanded Ali and Jessica sighed. She knew this would come when she had to wear her hair up. Ali got in her uniform and put her hair up. You know why? Because her mum promised a trip to a toy shop very soon. As Jason waited in the car to go to school, Ali took her time. She didn't want to go to school, and she didn't know wether any of the kids there would want to be her friend. So she made a plan. Be nice.

At school:

All the children walked into the classroom and the teacher introduced him self.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Clogstone and I am your teacher for a year. I am going to do the register to see if you are all here. Alison?"

"Yes!"

"Aria?"

"Here!" The register carried on until it was finished. The teacher reminded himself that Spencer wasn't here and just as he finished his mental note, Spencer showed up. Some girls snickered at how late she was exempt from four girls. I think you know who they are.

"Spencer," said Mr. Clogstone.

"Uncle Roger," answered back Spencer not happy to see her uncle. Roger told Spencer to take a seat and didn't take his eyes of her. Him and Spencer were on different sides of the family. Because he favoured Melissa and didn't get her anything.

"Can you get into partners. In fact, I will put you into partners, Alison and Aria, Emily and Hanna," he carried on and made sure Spencer didn't have a partner. In the end, Alison demanded Spencer in her group and finally, Roger said yes and told them they say one thing about eachother.

"I am a not a single child, I have a brother who is older," told Ali. Aria agreed and said she has got a younger brother.

"I have an older sister," said Spencer, keeping to the deal that they spread info about eachother across the three. They nodded awkwardly and Alison asked a piece of information from Spencer.

"So, how does Roger know you," asked Alison. Spencer turned away.

"What," asked Ali now confused.

"Your mum told me to keep away," said Spencer. Alison explained they were at school now and how Ali wanted to be sisters with her. Aria looked confused.

"So, who are you going to play with at break? I am going to play with Emily, she is cousins with Hanna, over there," said Spencer.

"I want to play with you as we are sisters," demanded Ali and Spencer smiled. Aria asked if she could play with them as well. They nodded. All the liars were going together...

On the playground, they played, but bumped into someone else with a strange name:

"Hi, I'm A."

"That's a weird name," rudely said Ali looking A up and down. A ran off. Soon, it was the end of break and it was show and tell.

"Alison, do you have anything to show and tell," asked Roger. Ali got up and removed the neclace she had been given years ago. This was her time to show off and pretend Jason was there. Next? There was know one next exept Emily who showed off her ABC. At the end, she called Soencer to come join her as she thought her how to.

"Abcdefg," they started giggling,"hijklmnopqrstuvwxyz!"

"Now you know your Aybweecwee, see if you can sing with me," they ended and everyone started clapping. After that, Ali said she had made up a song. She had really heard it on the TV after some news on the teenagers being bullied by a person called A.

"Got a secret can you keep it, swear this one you'll save, better lock it in your pocket, taking this one to your grave, if I show you then I know you won't tell what I said, cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead," ended Ali and the whole time everyone was shivering even Roger. The kid A just looked around guiltily. But why?

"Lovely Alison," said Roger. Spencer looked confused as she had heard that on TV aswell. They were given a sheet of paper with questions on, personal questions.

Aria looked at them and sighed.

 _Have you ever been bullied?_ Yes, Aria ticked.

 _By who?_ A. That name rang in Aria's head for the rest of the day. All the girls did the same. Because when they were little, A used to steal there toys and make nasty comments. How do they remember though?

Future:

The girls are at a sleepover in the future.

"Ali? Spencer," asked Emily sitting up.

"Ali's gone! And I think I heard a scream," tiredly admitted Spencer looking like like she could collapse. Whispering a of the name A curdled across the room and that woke the girls up with a shiver. There came a scream of the name A and that made Spencer fall over in shock. They were only sixteen.

End of future:

Weirdly, they felt that A was going to bully them in a way they didn't believe. Lunch came and they all sat together in the four year olds area only bit. They felt intimidated weirdly even though they had not seen the older kids yet. The weird kid A was looking at them the whole time during lunch. Near the end, Aria said something:

"Maybe A stands for Avan or Alex?"

"Or A stands for Aybweecwee," asked Spencer and Emily agreed.

"Or anonnamyus," added Hanna.

"Or A bit scary," added Ali now freaked out even though she was probably the bravest out if the five four year olds.

"Spencer! Come here," called Roger. When Spencer came in, Roger was nice.

"I'm sorry that I favoured Mellisa over you, but that will stop. Here is a present from me,"

He handed Spencer a box, inside was a neclace saying best neice, like the one he gave Mellisa when they were two. She smiled and hugged him. But the whole time, A was looking through the window. Ali saw and walked over to him.

"Hey! What are you looking at?!"

"I'm not looking, I'm watching. Watching so quietly I can not be seen," and with that, A walked of humming the song Ali had sung earlier but this time more creepy. Ali fell over in...?

Authors note:

So I will carry on if I get quite a few reviews even though this was the finale, I will carry on for reviews saying if you want me to carry on. If you want more PLL, go to Olivia13 with her story about the future set in PLL's future! Thank you for the support during this story!


End file.
